Remember Me
by KlarolineHappened123
Summary: 'Sherlock's face turned deadly serious. "I'm Imhotep Molly. The first time you came with John to Hamunaptra and read from the Book of the Dead, you read the inscription on the cover and woke me." "You've got to be kidding me." "I'm not Molly, I'm Imhotep and you're… you're Nefertiti, reincarnated."' Sherlock/The Mummy crossover AU Anck-Su-Namun has switched places with Nefertiti.


**Hello! **

**I've had this idea in my head all weekend so I'm going to write it as a one shot, it's a The Mummy AU but Sherlock is Imhotep and Molly is Nefertiti and Anck- Su-Namun isn't in this story so Sherlock a.k.a Imhotep falls in love with Molly a.k.a. Nefertiti and not Anck-Sun-Namun. Okay, so I hope that made sense and I'll get on with writing the story. **

**Happy reading!  
**

Molly awoke, her head feeling groggy, her sight disorientated as she was confused as to what happened and where she is. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again to try and clear the blurriness and looked to the side of her and noticed that her arms had been raised up over her head, she pulled on them only to realise that she was shackled to a rather large slab that she was currently laying on. She rattled them just to make sure that this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her and pulled at them again to get them to loosen. Molly whimpered, scared and panicked as to where she was and why she was shackled. A squeaking noise could be heard close to her, and she looked round she felt something crawling and scratching her stomach, she looked down and recoiled, letting out a shriek as she saw a huge grey haired rat on her stomach. Molly threw her body to the side to throw the rat off of her and that's when she noticed where she was. "Oh my god…" Molly whispered, _I can't believe it, I'm back_ , _I'm back at Hamunaptra _she thought to herself. In the room Molly was in there were candles and lit torches all around the room Molly was in. Urns and chests everywhere, a sarcophagus laid down was in the corner of the room. Molly turned her head to look at the other side and saw what looked like a small pool in the ground in front of her, _the River of Death_, Molly thought to herself. A bit further along she saw stone steps that lead down into the room. A gasp escaped her mouth as she realised that she's in the room where rituals took place to resurrect loved ones, to bring them back from the dead. The tomb is at the base of the statue of the Egyptian God Anubis and it's the resting place of the High Priest Imhotep, Molly's been here before but she's never been in this room. Fear struck Molly down to the core. She began to hyperventilate and pull more at her shackles, desperate to break free.

A pair of large hands rested on top of Molly's arms to stop her from struggling. "Stop it Molly." Came a deep, strong voice, the voice of her kidnapper. Molly craned her head back to look up at her kidnapper, her eyes widened in surprise "Sherlock?" She breathed. Sherlock looked down at her, giving her a small smile "Hello Molly."

"What happened? Why did you take me? Why the hell are we in the tomb at the base of Anubis?" Molly screeched.

"Molly, Molly, calm down. You're safe, it's me. You're safe." Sherlock said, stroking Molly's cheek softly, trying to calm her down.

Molly's eyes started to water. "Why are we here?" She asked softly.

Sherlock exhaled deeply. "I never told you about me Molly, you know the story of Imhotep and Nefertiti, the love story of ancient Egypt, she was the daughter of the Pharaoh Seti 1 and his was the High Priest of the Pharaoh?"

Molly nodded. "I've read about it, Imhotep and Nefertiti killed the Pharaoh, Nefertiti then killed herself so Imhotep could escape because he was the only one who could resurrect her, but on the night that Imhotep stole Nefertiti's body from the crypt and brought her to this tomb, the Pharaoh's guards followed him and his priests and they were caught before Imhotep could finis the ritual to bring Nefertiti back to life."

Sherlock nodded. "He promised Nefertiti that he would resurrect her, no matter what it took him, he would do it because he loved her so much…" Sherlock whispered softly, tears forming in his eyes as he subconsciously continued to stroke Molly's cheek as he recalled the memory of that night.

"What's has this got to do with anything Sherlock?" Molly asked, breaking Sherlock out of his trance.

Sherlock's face turned deadly serious. "I'm Imhotep Molly. The first time you came with John to Hamunaptra and read from the Book of the Dead, you read the inscription on the cover and woke me." Molly stared at Sherlock speechless, not believing what she was hearing, a small part of her thinking that Sherlock was playing a trick on her.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not Molly, I'm Imhotep and you're… you're Nefertiti, reincarnated."

"No…" Molly gasped and shook her head. "No." She same in a more firmer voice. "How is that possible?" "No, you're lying. You're lying!"

"No I'm not Molly, you've been reincarnated as Nefertiti but only in body, not in spirit, you don't have your spirit so you can't remember. That's why I brought you here. I need to give you you're spirit back so we can be together once again."

Molly gawped at Sherlock and once again started to pull on the shackles trying to break free, shaking her head from side to side as a huge sob wracked through her body, tears starting to stream down her face. Sherlock grabbed her head between his hands "Molly, stop struggling, open your eyes and look at me." Sherlock commanded.

Molly stopped and opened her eyes, tears still running down her face. "Why? Why would you say something like that to me? You know how I feel about you. You've seriously lost the plot Sherlock, you're insane!"

"It's all true Molly, I wouldn't lie to you-"

Molly interrupted him, "Sherlock even if this is true, that means that when I woke you, you had to suck the life force out of people to make yourself whole again and to make your powers whole again." Sherlock looked away, no longer able to look Molly in the eye.

"I did what I had to, I needed to come back, you need me. Why else would you have woken me?" Sherlock explained.

"I didn't mean to wake you Sherlock! You've been in my life for five years but fail to mention that you've been locked in a tomb for over three thousand years and that Sherlock isn't your real name, it's just a persona you came up with? I don't need you Sherlock and I'm not you're long lost love, my father wasn't a pharaoh and I'm not a princess who was destined to rule the city of Thebes!" Molly screeched at him.

Sherlock slammed his hands down on the slab on either side of Molly's head in anger, Molly flinched in response and held her breath. Sherlock gritted his teeth and made the sand on the ground roll up into a wave, Molly watched in shock as Sherlock made the wave engulf the room. Molly closed her eyes and tried to shield her face in the crook of shoulder. The wave of sand settled back down on the opposite side of the room on the ground. Molly lifted her head back up to find blue eyes blazing, boring into hers. "Believe me now?" Sherlock murmured, leaning down and capturing Molly's lips with his own. Molly tried to turn her head and wriggle out of his grasp but Sherlock had a firmed grasp on each side of her head, his forefingers on the side of her temples. Sherlock applied pressure to the side of her temples and Molly started to feel strange, she started to feel light-headed, like her head was being held under water. Something was wrong, she felt like someone was dragging her under, into the darkness when she saw images start to flash behind her eyes. She saw herself kissing Sherlock in a light gold room, but it couldn't be her this woman had straight hair, that was that was the colour of embers she had a flowing gold dress on and body paint over her shoulders and chest, make- up on her face. This couldn't be her, this women was gorgeous. The images kept coming and going in flashes, she saw her past self run her hand through Sherlock's/Imhotep's hair. Molly moaned, feeling everything that Nefertiti felt in that moment and deepened the kiss that she was momentarily sharing with Sherlock. Sherlock groaned and complied, deepening the kiss and applying a little more pressure on Molly's temples enough to make bruises form, allowing Molly to see the whole scene.

_Flashback_

_One afternoon Imhotep was waiting in the guard room with his priests, he was waiting for Nefertiti to show up. After a few minutes Nefertiti, showed up, pulling the gold curtain back and made her way up to Imhotep. She smiled lovingly at him when she saw him leaning against a statue of a cat wearing his usual attire of a black robe with dark gold lapels and cuffs. His hair was tousled in that she like it so she could run her fingers through his hair. His piercing blue eyes lit up when he saw her strolling towards to him. She stopped a few inches before him and ran her hand in the air down his face. He in turn ran both of his hands down the side of her fair and leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips. Imhotep's hands ran down her shoulder's and stopping at the top of her arm, smudging the black body paint, but the pair were too absorbed in the kiss to care. _

_All of a sudden the large double doors to the priest's alter was pushed open and the Pharaoh made his way inside. There was a look of surprise on his face _as _he saw all of Imhotep's priests in the room. "What are you doing here?" He asked whilst looking at the priest's in confusion. The priests didn't say anything and bowed their heads towards the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh now curious and slightly angry as he knew something was going on stormed up towards the alter. The priests quickly gathered together and slammed the double doors shut and barricaded it so no one could interrupt what was going to happen next. The Pharaoh pulled the gold curtains back and stepped up to the alter, he saw his daughter standing next to the statue of a cat, idly stroking the cat's head, looking innocent, one hand behind her back and her head bowed. Her father glared at her, seeing the mischievous glint in her eye, knowing that she is up to something. The Pharaoh's gaze wondered down to the black smudge on Nefertiti's shoulder and pointed at it. "Who has touched you?" No one was allowed to touch the Pharaoh's daughter without his permission. Nefertiti looked at her shoulder, a look of shock evident on her face as she hadn't notices that the paint had been smudged. She look back at her shoulder as Imhotep snuck up behind him. The Pharaoh saw his daughter glance over is shoulder and he turned around. Imhotep glared at him and reached over towards the Pharaoh, pulling his sword out of the Pharaoh's belt. "Imhotep." "My priest?!" He exclaimed enraged that his loyal priest had betrayed him by touching his daughter. While the Pharaoh was distracted Nefertiti pulled her arm from behind her back , clutching a dagger. She raised the dagger high above her head with two hands and plunged it into her father's back. He yelled out in pain and turned around to face his daughter, with that Imhotep raised his sword and swung at the Pharaoh slicing deep into his side. He screamed in pain as the pair kept slicing and stabbing him until the screams died down and he was no more… All of a sudden there was loud banging at the double doors indicating that the Pharaoh's guards had arrived. Nefertiti and Imhotep jumped and looked up towards the direction of the door. "Pharaoh's bodyguards." Imhotep exclaimed. _

"_You must go, save yourself." Nefertiti demanded. _

"_No." Imhotep refused._

"_Only you can resurrect me!" Nefertiti argued. The banging continued and the guards had forced their way in. The priests all rushed through to the alter and grabbed Imhotep's arms, pulling him away. "I won't leave you. Get off me!" He protested. The priests yanked him away from Nefertiti towards the other curtain in the alter so they could make their escape. "You will live again. I will resurrect you. He promised as the priests pulled him under the gold curtain. As Imhotep and the priests fled, the Pharaoh's guards entered the alter and circled Nefertiti. She lifted the dagger into the air "My body is no longer his temple." She declared as she brought the dagger down and plunged it into her chest._

Molly gasped as she felt the dagger pierce her heart and pulled back from Sherlock. Silent tears running down her cheeks. "You showed me that didn't you?" Sherlock nodded, "Why?" Molly asked, he voice cracking slightly.

"You needed to see. I had to show you that I'm telling the truth and that none of this is a trick."

"Why did she kill her father?" Molly murmured, not making eye contact with Sherlock, replaying the moment in her head.

Sherlock grasped hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "He never allowed any man to touch you. He would only allow a man of extreme riches to woo you in an attempt to make you their's, he'd have never approved his High Priest and his daughter to be together let alone get married. So we made a choice, to kill the Pharaoh so you could take over to rule and then you could choose who you wanted to spend your life with. But as you saw it didn't go as planned."

Molly took a moment to process this. "Then when you tried to resurrect her you were caught your priests were mummified alive as punishment and you suffered the worst curse that could ever be put in place, the Hom Dai, mummified alive and left for scarabs to devour, leaving you to suffer in immortal agony. " Molly finished off , staring at Sherlock with hard eyes.

"Yes. Well. No one needs to remember the horrid details." Sherlock snapped back.

"You shouldn't be here Sherlock."

"And why not? You're here and I've created a life for myself now, a persona, just as you said. Sherlock Holmes the best detective in Egypt. Why would I throw all of that away just because I should've died along time ago?"

"Because you kill people. You're prophesied to bring the seven plagues to Egypt and destroy all of humanity as revenge."

Sherlock shook his head. "No! I'm not going to do that, I said I'd do that as revenge because you were ripped away from me and because I had to endure agonising pain for over three thousand years. But I have you now, so why would I want to ruin that?"

"But you don't have me Sherlock…" Molly murmured, looking away from Sherlock.

Sherlock's grip tightened on her chin and pulled her gaze back to his, his eyes held a fierce look "I will have you one way or the other Molly. You're MINE" Sherlock growled out. He let go of her chin and moved away from her. "I am sorry Molly but I don't have time to coax you into this." Sherlock said, no emotion evident in his voice as he moved off of the slab she was lying on and started placing canopic jars around her body.

Molly started panicking, an ugly sob erupting from her throat. "Please Sherlock. Don't do this." Begged Molly.

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as a huge BANG sounded out through the tomb. The bang was followed up by calls of "MOLLY!"

"John…" Molly breathed, relieved. "JOHN I'M IN HERE!" Molly screamed, trying to lead John into the alter. "JO-" Molly screamed out again before Sherlock shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth to silence her.

"I'm sorry Molly, but I'm not letting you go." Sherlock said as he bent down to pick of the Book of the Dead off of the floor and started to read the incantation that pulls spirits out of the River of the Dead. Molly looked Sherlock dead in the eye, trying to plead with his as more tears ran down her face. Sherlock carried on reading the incantation as a the River of the Dead started to ripple in waves as Nefertiti's spirit was being summoned. Molly's head snapped to the side as she saw a figure ripple and rise out of the water. The water type figure floated out of the River of the Dead and into the air over to Molly's body. Molly screamed from behind the rag in her mouth and began to twist her body and pull at her shackles for the third time. Sherlock watched an evil smirk evident on his face as Nefertiti's spirit stopped in mid-air above Molly's body. Nefertiti's spirit was pulled down and absorbed into Molly's body. Molly's body arced upwards as the spirit entered her, tears still running down her face. Sherlock moved the gag from Molly's mouth as she inhaled deeply, air catching in her throat. Molly now Nefertiti, began taking short intakes of breathe, trying to get used to the feeling of having lungs again and needing to breathe.

Nefertiti looked round to see where she was and was met with Sherlock's loving gaze, wearing his signature smile. "Imhotep?" She croaked, her voice raw. Sherlock let out a breath that he didn't realise that he was holding and leant down to kiss her. "Nefertiti.." Sherlock breathed against her lips before kissing her sweetly. Nefertiti kissed him back with much more ferocity, not being able to kiss him for over three thousand years, she let all her emotion for him pour out in that moment. She went to run her hands through Sherlock's hair but realised that she couldn't move her hands and pulled back from Sherlock to look at her arms to find them shackled. Sherlock let out a low chuckle and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose before leaning back up. "Why am I shackled?" Nefertiti asked.

"You were being stubborn. Like always." Sherlock replied.

"Let me go Imhotep."

Sherlock smirked, "Why should I do that? I like you tied up. You look ravishing laid out willingly in front of me," He said playfully.

"Imhotep," Nefertiti said sweetly, "Let me up or we're never having sex again."

Sherlock sighed and took the key out of his black robes and unlocked the shackles from around her wrists. Nefertiti moved her arms slowly to the sides of her body, feeling the blood rush back down them. She placed both her hands flat out on the slab and tried to sit up, Sherlock put his arm around her shoulders to help her up. Nefertiti looked round and realised that she was in the tomb at the base of the god Anubis. She jump down from the slab and stumbled, Sherlock caught her to stop her from falling, an "Oomph." Escaping Nefertiti's mouth as she landed pressed up against Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock looked down at her, love and desire evident in his eyes, "You need to take it easy you're not used to being in a body and having to use your legs." Sherlock said huskily, moving his hand to cup her cheek.

Nefertiti's hand came up and stroked Sherlock's cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touched. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed Sherlock. The kiss was full of need and hunger, desperation and passion as they have been parted for so long. Sherlock's hand wondered into Nefertiti's hair and pulled on it slightly to tilt her head back so Sherlock could explore Nefertiti's mouth, his tongue caressing hers in a dance that they've danced a hundred times before. Nefertiti moaned and ran her hands up into Sherlock hair, tugging at his curls slightly.

The pair were getting lost in the kiss, becoming heated with desire. They didn't notice that John was making his way down the stairs into the alter. "Molly?" He gasped out, shocked at what he just interrupted. The pair broke apart and Sherlock stood in front of Nefertiti, half shielding her from John.

"Sherlock… What are you doing? Why did you take Molly?" John asked, extremely shocked and confused as to what he just witnessed.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I don't have to explain myself to you John, all you need to know is that I gave Molly her spirit and we are now together. She's mine." Sherlock said, his voice holding a hint of possessiveness.

"What do you mean you…" John clicked on to what Sherlock was saying "Oh no.. Sherlock you didn't!" Sherlock's lips quirked up into a tiny smirk, confirming it. John's eyes widened "Molly… Get away from him!" John demanded holding his hand out for Molly to take.

Nefertiti stepped forward from around Sherlock and grabbed hold of his hand. "I don't think so John, I know who I am now and I know that this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to wake Imhotep and fall in love with him before I could properly come back. My place is with him."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing "Molly…" He whispered.

"Goodbye John." Sherlock said while pulling Nefertiti in front of him and wrapped his arm around her waist, he made himself and Nefertiti dissipate into grains of sand and swirl into the air, taking them out of the tomb and off to start their new lives together, leaving Jon behind staring at the empty air space of where Sherlock and Molly/Nefertiti once stood.

**And there you have it. I hope that this story made sense if you stayed to read it, I'm terribly sorry if it dragged on a bit. I just wanted to clarify that in the film, to complete the ritual Evelyn was going to be killed so that Anck-Su-Namun's spirit could enter her body. But I didn't want to do that to Molly, so I changed the ritual so that Molly's spirit was still alive but when Nefertiti entered her she would remember everything that her and Sherlock/Imhotep has shared and that she loves him and is meant to be with him.**

**Thanks for reading! Lots of love and hugs! ;)**


End file.
